Iba a morir
by CassianaU
Summary: One-shot de Itachi Uchiha. Él sabia que iba a morir.


Y un día reaparecí, extrañé mucho escribir y pasarme por acá a leer. Pero bueno ya estoy nuevamente presente. Escribí este one-shot sobre Itachi porque lo amo y nunca quedó muy en claro la enfermedad que el padecía así que me tomé muchas libertades para escribir esto. Espero que les guste, perdón por algún error de redacción, hace mucho que no escribo.

_**Título:**_ Iba a morir

_**Personaje:** _Itachi Uchiha

**_Escrito por:_** CassianaU

De mas está decir que nada de Naruto me pertenece a mi, si no a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**Iba a morir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Él sabía perfectamente que _**iba a morir**_. Lo que padecía no tenía cura ni explicación, solo era algo que se reproducía dentro de su interior matándolo y consumiéndolo lenta pero eficazmente. A pesar de su corta edad de vida, apenas entrando en la pre adolescencia, Itachi sabía lo que era la muerte, ya la había presenciado en varias misiones de rangos altos que estaba cumpliendo últimamente para poder convertirse en Jōnin, por lo cual entendía claramente que el único problema que no tiene solución en la vida era la muerte.

Hacía un mes de que el mayor de los hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto había regresado de una larga misión de tres semanas. Apenas llegó, ANBU, le exigió que se presentara a unos entrenamientos de capacitación para en un futuro cercano poder entrar en la organización. Y fue en uno de esos entrenamientos donde se sintió realmente mal, sus pulmones no le dieron el aire suficiente que necesitaba provocándole que se ahogara en varias ocasiones interrumpiendo su entrenamiento, pero no dejó que nadie lo viera así. Este fue el primer síntoma que le hizo pensar a Itachi que algo no estaba bien con su anatomía.

Exactamente una semana después, un nuevo síntoma apareció, una tos muy fuerte de la cual expectoraba sangre. Y ahí fue cuando realmente cayó en la cuenta de que _**iba a morir **_y de manera dolorosa al parecer, ya que las puntadas que le oprimían el pecho lo hacían caer de rodillas al piso, a esto se le sumaba la falta de aire que lo mareaba terriblemente, haciendo que le costara varios minutos recomponerse y volver a andar con normalidad.

Hasta ese momento no le había sucedido delante de ningún miembro de su clan o familia, y era algo que Itachi agradecía, ya que no soportaría que sus padres y su hermano menor lo vieran sufrir de esa manera tan desgarradora sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Recordó la mañana en la que corrió a toda velocidad a pesar del riesgo por su condición. No le importo. El Hokage lo esperaba en su oficina con los resultados de los estudios que se había realizado unos días atrás. Ahí se enteraría si _**iba a morir**_ o no. Aunque intentó mantener en secreto su afección tuvo la desgracia de tener un ataque en plena reunión con el jefe del escuadrón ANBU y el tercer Hokage.

Le temblaron las piernas en todo momento, pero lo disimuló bastante bien, al igual que lo hizo con su reacción al enterarse de su enfermedad.

"_Tienes una infección muy grave en tus pulmones, creemos que te pudiste haber contagiado de algo en tu última misión". _

Esa oración se hizo presente en su conciencia, no pensó nunca en que toleraría aquellas palabras que le dijo el líder de la aldea sin ni siquiera bajar la mirada.

"_Tus pulmones se deteriorarán cada vez más hasta que colapsen. Lo único que podemos hacer es darte una medicina que calmará un poco tu dolor y evitará que la enfermedad avance con rapidez, quizás tu expectativa de vida aumente un poco"._

Después de esa charla supo que _**iba a morir **_aunque el Tercero se lo había expresado de manera indirecta el mensaje llegó a Itachi de manera muy simple: "Estas enfermo y vas a morir". Tarde o temprano su cuerpo le diría basta, y así toda su vida se terminaría, junto con sus sueños y metas, como entrenar a Sasuke y pasar tiempo con él, después de todo era la persona a la que más adoraba y a la que más extrañaría desde el otro mundo.

Por alguna razón, Sarutobi respetó su decisión de mantener en completa confidencialidad su enfermedad a todos en la aldea, incluso a sus padres y a los miembros del consejo.

Los años pasaron. El Uchiha pudo soportar su enfermedad de manera positiva aunque era difícil, se le complicaba demasiado utilizar su chakra en exceso y poder mantenerse de pie en una batalla exclusivamente de taijutsu de media hora. Aunque tenía estos problemas de resistencia seguía siendo un ninja excepcional, uno de los más inteligentes y hábiles en las técnicas de ilusión. Esto le permitió ascender a Jōnin y luego entrar a ANBU. Durante ese tiempo disfrutó de su familia y de Sasuke, fue poco tiempo, Itachi lo sabía pero eso fue mejor que nada.

Después de eso las cosas empeoraron, el Clan Uchiha estaba en la mira del consejo. Estos tenían la sospecha de que el clan se estaba preparando para un golpe de estado y así tomar el poder de una vez. En ese momento Itachi pensóen quitarse la vida, no podría vivir con el pensamiento de haber exterminado al clan, pero era eso o que los mataran a todos, incluyendo a Sasuke y el aún era muy pequeño para morir, y no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que decidía su padre o los miembros más importantes del clan.

Ver la cara de Sasuke luego de la masacre fue lo peor que tuvo que ver en toda su vida. El niño no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, creía que era una fea pesadilla cuando no era más que la triste realidad, quedaría solo, ya que el desertaría la aldea. Desde ese momento decidió que quería e _**iba a morir**_ a manos de su hermano, era la única forma en la que quería hacerlo, era lo que se merecía por sus actos.

Su enfermedad avanzó, lo sentía en su interior, pero las medicinas parecían ser mágicas ya que le evitaban el dolor, lo mantenían en pie y le permitían realizar las misiones que Akatsuki le exigía como el miembro que era de la organización.

Y cuando por fin se reencontró con Sasuke por primera vez en Konoha supo que aún no estaba listo para vencerlo, tampoco lo estuvo en su segundo encuentro. Itachi tenía todo en su contra, todo para perder: estaba casi ciego por el uso del Mangekyō Sharingan, moribundo por la enfermedad y el odio de Sasuke estaba descontrolado y era demasiado fuerte. Pero a pesar de esto su hermano menor seguía siendo muy inferior a él, tenía la gran desventaja de no poseer el Mangekyō por haber sido incapaz de matar a su mejor amigo y además no contaba con un entrenamiento decente, solo tenía en sello maldito y nada más. Por eso se alegró de haber tomado la decisión de dejar los medicamentes en los últimos dos meses. Porque su elección estaba tomada y no iba a aceptar otra realidad que la de no ser asesinado por Sasuke.

La pelea fue larga y tediosa para Itachi, su hermano era rápido y hábil, no podía negarle esa capacidad que Sasuke tenía, el sello maldito lo ayudaba demasiado.

Y cuando se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba estampado contra la única pared que quedaba en pie luego del derrumbe de la guarida, supo quesus días estaban contados. Juntó su dedo índice con el mayor y caminó hacia su hermano para darle el último toque en la frente, muestra del gran cariño que le tenía. Apenas sus dedos sangrientos tocaron la frente de Sasuke su cuerpo dejó de responder y cayó dándose la cabeza contra la pared para finalmente no despertar jamás.

Murió con una sonrisa, porque murió feliz por haber cumplido con su último deseo en la vida, tomar una decisión por su cuenta, como la de decidir de qué manera _**iba a morir**_.


End file.
